Jealous Guy
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Lorsque des garçons s'approchent trop de Kurt, et qu'ils l'embrassent chacun leur tour, sans prendre en compte les sentiments de Kurt, Blaine défend son honneur. Violemment. Parce que Blaine est l'ami de Kurt, et rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ? Jealous!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

******Bonjour les gens, ou bonsoir. C'est ma première fiction et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer. C'est sur Klaine, et peut-être Brittana et peut-être d'autre ... J'en  
sais rien en fait, parce que j'avais pas du tout prévu ce que j'ai écrit mais je me suis marrée donc ... J'espère que vous aimerez =) Ça se passe pendant la saison 2, quand Kurt est à la Dalton Academy mais j'ai fait les couples que je voulais. C'est à dire Finchel,  
Samcedes et Brittana et Tike. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

Kurt et Blaine discutaient tranquillement au Lima Bean un vendredi après-midi lorsque Mercedes, Rachel ainsi que tous les autres New Directions entrèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table à l'opposé de Kurt et Blaine, après avoir tous commandé, mais Puck, devant les autres, s'arrêta brutalement et sans aucune raison, provoquant une grosse collision dans son dos. Kurt et Blaine, n'ayant jusque-là pas vu les New Directions, s'esclaffèrent lorsqu'ils se retournèrent et virent Rachel qui essayait d'enlever le café qui tâchait maintenant son chemisier.

« Arrêtez, ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Vous aimeriez avoir du café sur vous ? » Se plaignit Rachel en voyant les New Directions rire.

« Oh allez, c'est pas comme si ta tenue était belle. » Lâcha Santana. Au contraire, le café l'améliore.»

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, visiblement vexée, mais Finn l'enlaça tendrement par derrière et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Moi j'aime beaucoup ta tenue, même avec du café dessus. » Rachel sourit avant de l'embrasser.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, ils remettent ça ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être niais ! Encore un truc du genre et je vais sauter du toit. » Grogna Santana.

« Quelque chose comme quoi ? » Nargua Rachel avant de recommencer à embrasser son petit-ami.

« Elle me provoque en plus ... Bon, suicide collectif, ça vous tente ? » Proposa Santana aux New Directions, en se dirigeant vers l'étage. Puck la suivit, ainsi que Brittany et Quinn puis tout les New Directions. Ils s'arrêterent en rigolant lorsqu'ils entendirent Rachel soupirer.

Blaine et Kurt assistaient à la scène, amusés. « Hey, vous avez vu ? Y a Hummel et son petit-copain ! » Cria soudainement Puck, se faisant clairement entendre dans tout le café.

« Bonjour Puck. » Dit simplement Kurt, se dirigeant vers ses amis pour les saluer et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Kurt Hummel ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher que toi et Blaine sortez ensemble ? S'offensa Mercedes. Et surtout comment as-tu pu le dire à Puck avant de me le dire à moi ? »

Kurt soupira et vit Blaine rire doucement à côté de lui. Il lui donna une tape sur le bras, en souriant, avant de répondre à son amie. « Mercedes .. Tu sais bien que tu serais la première au courant si j'avais un petit-ami, ce qui n'est pas le cas ... Franchement, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais dit à Puck avant de te le dire à toi ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est ridicule. » Répondit Mercedes en souriant. Kurt lui rendit son sourire avant de l'enlacer pour la saluer.

« Quoi ?! Je croyais que ce serait moi la première au courant ! » S'écria soudainement Rachel.

« Tiens, Berry est de retour parmi nous. Alors, c'était bien ton voyage à Hudson-Land ? Vu ta tête, je dirais que oui … »

« La ferme Santana ! Kurt, j'attends une réponse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Rachel ? » Soupira Kurt.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est à moi que tu dois le dire en premier ! »

« Écoute, le jour où j'aurais un petit-ami, je vous le dirais à toutes les deux en même temps, ça te va ? »

« Non. Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est à moi que tu le diras en premier. » Décida Rachel. Kurt soupira d'énervement et sortit sans rien dire. Blaine le rejoignit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurt ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé aussi vite ? D'habitude, tu envoie bouler Rachel et elle ne sait pas quoi répondre … » Demanda Blaine en posant la main sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui sourit à ce contact, mais reprit son air énervé.

« J'en ai marre de ses remarques, elle est ridicule. » Répondit Kurt, tournant le dos à Blaine. Et les autres aussi, ils n'arrivent pas à se rentrer dans la tête qu'on est seulement amis. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Blaine mais il reprit vite son sourire. « Laisse tomber, ils sont jaloux. »

« Jaloux de quoi, Blaine ? » Soupira Kurt

« De nous. »

« Tu m'explique ? » Demanda Kurt, levant un sourcil.

« Ils sont juste jaloux de voir à quel point on s'entend bien. » Sourit Blaine. Kurt sourit à son tour en voyant le sourire de Blaine.

« Ha ha ! Ils sont là ! Vous croyez pouvoir nous échapper hein ? Venez les gens ! On va peut-être avoir droit à un roulage de pelle en direct ! » Dit Puck, avant d'exploser de rire, seul, à sa propre remarque. Kurt inspira profondément, puis répliqua en souriant faussement : « Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais vu de roulage de pelles ? C'est vrai que tu dois être plus habitué à le faire qu'à le voir … »

« Oh, Kurt Hummel serait-il intéressé par mes talents de rouleur de pelles ? » rigola Puck.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais oui ? » Répondit Kurt, avec une voix sensuelle.

Pour toute réponse, Puck s'avança doucement de Kurt, puis l'attrapa par la taille tout en le fixant dans les yeux puis avança son visage de celui de Kurt avant de souffler : « Pourquoi pas ça ? ». Avant que Kurt n'ait le temps de répondre, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, tendrement puis une langue s'aventura sur ses lèvres, cherchant un passage. Kurt, surpris, se laissa faire, ne pouvant réagir. Les New Directions et Blaine regardaient la scène, médusés. Les filles riaient bruyamment, tandis que les garçons applaudissaient et sifflaient. Seul Blaine fronça les sourcils, tentant d'empêcher ses poings de se serrer. Après quelques secondes, Puck et Kurt se décollèrent et Puck prit la parole, en souriant. « Alors ? Je gère ou pas ? » Se vanta Puck.

« Je dois avouer que ta réputation de rouleur de pelle n'est pas fausse … » Sourit Kurt.

« On recommence ça quand tu veux. Et peut-être même qu'on fera plus ... Tu sais que je suis en train de bander là ? » Dit Puck, faisant rougir Kurt et rire les New Directions.

Puck tomba soudainement au sol en poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise et se palpa la mâchoire.

« Mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi ton problème ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ?! Faut se calmer ! » Cria Puck, surpris, en se relevant, la main toujours posée sur sa joue. Les New Directions et Kurt se tournèrent immédiatement vers Blaine, choqués. Celui-ci serra les poings tout en fixant Puck, d'un regard noir.

« Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Fais gaffe, j'ai pas qu'une réputation de rouleur de pelle ! » Reprit Puck.

Blaine s'approcha de Puck, l'air menaçant, les poings levés.

« Viens, je t'attends. » Répondit le Warbler.

« Ouh, Puck VS Warbler. Voilà un match qui promet d'être intéressant ! » Déclara Santana en se frottant les mains. Les autres les regardaient, toujours hébetés. Blaine tourna rapidement la tête vers Santana et la gratifia de son pire regard noir, puis Puck commença le combat. Il profita de l'inattention de Blaine et enfonça son poing dans son estomac. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de douleur tout en se pliant en deux, avant de lancer son poing dans le visage de son rival. Puck serra les dents pour retenir son cri et lança son poing dans le vide, Blaine esquivant le coup. Le Warbler tenta un nouveau coup mais Puck l'évita. Il attrapa vivement Blaine par derrière et lui donna un coup de genou dans les dos. Blaine se pencha vers l'arrière en lâchant un râle puis roula le dos, ce qui fit passer Puck par-dessus lui, et tomber sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement et fit face à Blaine. Les deux garçons tournaient puis, lorsque Puck leva le poing pour frapper à nouveau au visage, Kurt se mit devant Blaine en leur ordonnant d'arrêter mais se prit le poing, déjà parti, de Puck. Il s'écroula au sol et Puck se précipita vers lui et s'excusa. Kurt s'assit, toucha son menton et rassura Puck, en souriant. Blaine se précipita aussi vite que Puck vers Kurt et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de lui prendre la main et de poser son autre main sur son épaule. Il le regarda l'air désolé. Puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur Puck.

« T'es fier de toi j'imagine ! T'as pas honte de frapper un garçon aussi fragile et adorable ! Je te jure que si jamais t'as abîmé son joli visage, je te défonce ! » Cria Blaine, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles.

« J'ai bien envie de répondre à ton invitation à une bagarre mais j'ai trop envie de te voir te démerder pour expliquer ce que tu viens de dire. » Sourit Puck d'un air arrogant, en croisant les bras. Blaine réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire et ouvrit la bouche, avant de fixer le sol, les joues rouges. Kurt voulut parler mais il se contenta d'observer Blaine, attendant une réponse.

« Euh ... Vous êtes ensemble ou pas du coup ? J'ai pas compris … » Demanda Finn après quelques secondes de silence.

« Comme toujours, ça change pas. » Répliqua Santana en soupirant. Tu comprends jamais rien … »

« Non Finn, on n'est pas ensembles. » Dit doucement Kurt.

« Bah alors pourquoi il vient de dire que t'es adorable et que t'as un joli visage, pourquoi il te tient la main et te regarde comme si t'allais te casser si il te lâche et surtout, pourquoi il vient de se battre pour toi ? » Demanda Finn, perdu. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Répéta-t-il, à Rachel d'un ton enfantin, en la regardant. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et les amoureux reposèrent leurs regards sur Kurt.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. » Répondit le châtain en regardant Blaine. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Kurt. Il détourna les yeux, gêné et ne répondit pas mais ne changea pas de position.

« Bon t'accouche ?! » S'exclama Puck, impatient.

« La ferme. » Répondit enfin Blaine, en lançant un regard menaçant à Puck.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! »

« J'avais envie d'arranger ta tête, elle me plaît pas. » Répondit Blaine en regardant Puck d'un air arrogant. Celui-ci l'attrapa violemment, l'obligea à se lever et à lâcher la main de Kurt, qu'il tenait tendrement et le poussa contre un mur. Kurt poussa un petit cri et se leva vivement pour empêcher Puck de frapper Blaine mais Mercedes l'attrapa par le bras, curieuse de voir la réaction de Blaine.

« OK, alors déjà, tu retire direct ce que tu viens de dire si tu veux pas que je te refasse le portait et surtout, tu vas me dire vraiment pourquoi tu m'as agressé. »

« T'as embrassé Kurt sans sa permission et tu lui as mal parlé. Ça y est, ça te revient ? » Lâcha rageusement Blaine en repoussant Puck.

« Oh ... D'accord ... J'comprends mieux ... Ça fait des mois que tu rêve d'emballer Hummel mais t'es trop coincé donc ça te tue que moi, j'ai le cran de l'embrasser ... Fallait m'le dire tout de suite mec. » Dit Puck en s'éloignant de Blaine. En tout cas ... j'peux te dire qu'il est super bandant quand il embrasse … » Blaine envoya de nouveau son poing dans la mâchoire de Puck.

« Oh le fou ! Il m'a cassé une dent ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Une dent ! Je suis sûr que c'est ma préférée en plus ! Je vais le démolir ! » S'écria Puck, une fois le choc passé, en se jetant sur Blaine. Kurt s'interposa rapidement.

« Ça suffit comme ça les conneries ! Puck, tu la ferme ! Et toi Blaine, arrête de le frapper ! » Cria le jeune homme. Blaine se calma tout de suite, et regarda le sol, l'air désolé. Puck le remarqua et ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais voyant le regard noir de Kurt, préféra s'abstenir, ne retenant pas son sourire et ricana doucement.

« Wouah ! C'est encore mieux qu'à la télé ! » S'écria soudain Santana. T'as de la chance Kurt. Deux beaux gosses qui se battent pour toi ... Je suis jalouse. »

« Deux beaux gosses ... Vite dit quand même. Je suis largement plus beau que lui … » Répliqua Puck. Blaine lança un regard noir à Puck et voulut lui répondre mais vit le regard de Kurt et se dirigea vers sa voiture, furieux. Kurt soupira. « Merci Puck, je vais devoir le calmer maintenant. Et c'est moi qui vais tout me prendre dans la figure … »

« Arrête, il te criera jamais dessus, il est dingue de toi. La preuve, dès que t'as crié, il s'est calmé. » Répondit Puck en levant les yeux.

« Il a pas tort … » Déclara Mercedes en souriant. Les filles approuvèrent en riant. Kurt les regarda une à une puis leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe, t'aurais pu t'abstenir de le frapper. » Répliqua Kurt, en regardant de nouveau Puck.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais que je le laisse me frapper sans rien faire ? » Kurt soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la voiture de Blaine.

« Bon, je dois parler avec Blaine. Alors, à plus tard. » Dit Kurt en saluant ses amis de la main. Une fois parti, les New Directions regardèrent tous Puck.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama celui-ci.

« Alors là ... Franchement, bravo ... C'était génial ! Et je suis sincère. » Dit Santana en applaudissant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il n'y avait rien de génial Santana, quelqu'un aurait pu être gravement blessé. » Déclara Rachel.

« T'es vraiment rabat-joie … » Soupira Santana.

« C'est très sérieux une bagarre. Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. » Insista Rachel.

« Pourquoi t'as rien fait pour les séparer alors ? » Répliqua sèchement Santana, visiblement agacée par Rachel. Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre et reposa son attention sur Finn.

« Donc ... ils sont ensembles ou pas ? » Demanda naïvement celui-ci, après un léger silence.

« Mais quel abruti … » Murmura Santana en se tapant le front, menaçant d'exploser à la prochaine intervention de Finn ou de sa petite-amie. Tu le fais exprès ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu le fais exprès. C'est pas humain d'être aussi débile … »

« Ne traite pas mon homme de débile, je te prie ! » S'exclama Rachel.

« On va se boire une bière ? C'est ma tournée. » Déclara Quinn, détournant la conversation en voyant Santana prête à se jeter sur Rachel. Tous les New Directions approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus proche.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt avait couru jusqu'à la voiture de Blaine. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Blaine assis du côté conducteur, les mains sur le volant, tentant de se calmer. Kurt frappa à la fenêtre et fit un petit sourire timide lorsque Blaine le regarda. Celui-ci sourit discrètement, succombant au sourire de Kurt et lui ouvrit la porte. Les deux garçons ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se décide à parler.

« Kurt, je suis désolé, je voulais pas le frapper … » Dit doucement celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser. » Répondit Kurt en souriant et touchant le bras de Blaine. Celui-ci eut un frisson au contact de la main de Kurt sur son bras.

« Je sais. Et je m'excuserais lorsque je le reverrais. »

« J'en doute pas. » Continua Kurt, en souriant de plus belle, ayant sentit le frisson de Blaine. Le silence revint, mais Kurt le brisa.

« En tout cas ... Merci. » Dit-il doucement.

« Pour ? » S'étonna Blaine.

« Pour m'avoir défendu. » Répondit Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

« J'étais ridicule .. » Soupira Blaine.

« Ça, c'est sûr. Sourit Kurt. Ridicule mais adorable. »

Blaine ne répondit rien mais sourit à Kurt.

« Mais tu aurais pu ne pas le frapper. » Continua Kurt.

« Je sais, mon poing est parti tout seul. Mais tu as vu comment il t'a parlé ?! » S'exclama Blaine.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ses paroles t'ont autant touché ... Il dit ça à plein de filles, et ça te fait rire souvent … »

« C'est différent … » Murmura Blaine.

« En quoi ? » demanda Kurt. « A part le fait que je ne suis pas une fille ? »

« C'est différent parce que je tiens à toi ! » S'écria Blaine, avant de toussoter et de baisser la tête. Kurt ne répondit rien mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher le sourire qu'il sentait venir, de s'étaler sur tout son visage. Le silence revint quelques secondes.

« Kurt .. Est-ce que ... C'était bien ? Il embrasse bien ? C'est vraiment le meilleur ? » Demanda timidement Blaine. Kurt, surpris, rougit légèrement et toussota.

« Contrairement à qu'on peut croire, il est doux. » Répondit-il doucement. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment comparer, étant donné que les seules personnes m'ayant embrassé sont Karofsky et Brittany. » Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer et serra rapidement les dents mais ne dit rien.

« Bon, je te ramène ? » Demanda brusquement Blaine.

« Tu veux pas plutôt que je te paye un verre ? Pour ... Te remercier. » Proposa Kurt.

Blaine acquiesca en souriant et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent.

**Voilà, comme vous avez pu constater, j'ai quelques problèmes de violences. J'y peux rien, j'aime ça :) Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez mettre des reviews. Même si c'est pour dire que je suis débile, ça me dérange pas,  
je saurais ce qu'on pense au moins :) Et puis, c'est pas comme si je savais pas que je suis débile ..****Bref, à bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir =)**

**Déjà, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir =)**

**Vicky-x3: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir =) Je suis contente que tu aie aimé =) Et j'suis comme toi, j'adore Blaine jaloux =p Et merci de dire que je gère :') **

**Peach Criss: Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu aie aimé =) **

**Ensuite, désolée pour le retard, j'étais partie, c'était pourri, je voulais juste rentrer -'**

**Enfin, je pense pas que vous attendiez la suite impatiemment de toute façon ^^'**

**Bref. Voilà la suite =)**

**J'espère que c'est pas trop nul et que vous allez aimer =)**

Les New Directions entrèrent dans le bar, passèrent la commande et se posèrent à une table du fond. Rachel commença un monologue sur la liste des chansons qu'elle pourrait interpréter pour les Régionales quand Mercedes la coupa.

"Oui, c'est super Rachel. Bon, parlons de ce qui nous intéresse vraiment."

"Tu veux dire, comment faire pour décoincer Berry ? Ou comment l'empêcher de parler ?" Se moqua Santana.

"Non, elle est un cas désespéré." Répondit Mercedes.

"Hum ... Je suis là." Intervint la brune.

"Oui et c'est très regrettable." Répliqua la Latina. Rachel se vexa et croisa les bras, en s'affalant plus contre son petit-ami.

"Bref. Je vous parle de Kurt et Blaine. Vous avez vu la réaction de Blaine. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Continua Mercedes en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on pense sur quoi ?" demanda Finn.

"T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?" s'exaspéra Santana. Tu m'inquiète vraiment parfois ... Je me demande sérieusement si on t'as pas privé de cerveau à la naissance ou quelque chose comme ça ..."

"Je te permets pas de parler comme ça à mon homme." répliqua Rachel.

"Est-ce qu'on te permet de parler tout le temps à toi ? Il me semble pas ... Donc, je dis ce que je veux quand je veux, comme toi." Rachel resta bouche-bée devant la logique de Santana et se blottit dans les bras de Finn, avec une moue boudeuse, une nouvelle fois. Un silence s'installa entre les New Directions. "Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Blaine ?" Reprit Mercedes.

"C'était du grand spectacle." s'écria la latina en souriant. J'aurais du filmer ..."

"J'ai adoré lui régler son compte au Warbler." se vanta Puck.

"Je me permets de te rappeler qu'il t'a cassé une dent. Et je ne suis pas sûre que lui ait des marques ..." répliqua Quinn, en souriant.

"Oh ça va ... Je l'ai quand même bien amoché. Et même si je l'ai pas vraiment marqué, je l'ai enfoncé avec Kurt." s'amusa le guitariste.

"On s'en fiche de ce que t'as fait. Ce qui compte, c'est : Est-ce que Blaine va avouer ses sentiments à Kurt maintenant ou va nier et attendre une autre baston?" s'exclama Mercedes, visiblement très excitée.

"Moi, j'en sais rien mais je me porte volontaire pour rouler une autre pelle à Kurt si il faut." répondit Puck, en se léchant les lèvres. Pour la baston par contre ... Quelqu'un est intéressé ?"

"Ouh ... Aurais-tu peur de Warbler, Puck ?" ricana Santana.

"Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver en prison. Parce que la prochaine fois, je retiens pas mes coups."Les filles se regardèrent, l'air amusé.

"Parce que Blaine est amoureux de Kurt ?" demanda soudain Finn.

"Sérieusement, Berry empêche ton abruti de copain de parler !" s'écria Santana. Rachel embrassa son petit-ami pour le distraire et la latina la remercia silencieusement.

"J'ai bien envie de pousser Warbler à bout moi ... Pas vous ?" continua celle-ci.

"Je sais pas du tout ce que t'as en tête, mais ça m'intéresse." Sourit Puck, en tapant dans la main de son amie.

"Moi aussi je veux bien vous aider, mais c'est où le bout ? Et faut pas pousser trop fort, il pourrait tomber et se faire mal ..." répondit Brittany.

"Et elle tu lui dis rien quand elle dit quelque chose de débile !" s'écria Rachel.

Santana se leva d'un coup, attrapa la brune par le col de sa chemise la poussa contre un mur et lui fit son pire regard de garce.

"Tu oses redire UNE fois que ma petite amie dit des choses débiles et je t'explose ce qui te sert de tronche. C'est clair ?" menaça-t-elle. Elle lâcha Rachel et celle-ci recommença à respirer lorsque Finn la mit sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras. Les New Directions ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes, surpris par la brutale agression de Rachel. Tina se blottit dans les bras de Mike et Mercedes dans ceux de Sam, tandis que Quinn et Puck souriaient discrètement.

"Bon, je disais donc, qui marche ?" reprit Santana en faisant son plus beau sourire. Tous les New Directions levèrent la main en souriant.

"Parfait. Rendez-vous demain, 20H chez moi." Dit simplement la cheerleader, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Pour quoi faire ?" Demanda Quinn.

"J'organise une fête et j'aurais besoin d'un gars pour s'occuper de Kurt, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Répondit son amie, en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Pour faire quoi ?" Demanda naïvement Finn.

"Il plaisante ? Dis-moi qu'il plaisante. Supplia Santana en regardant Rachel, qui tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

"Pour embrasser Kurt, mon cœur." Sourit tendrement la brune avant d'embrasser Finn.

"Même si il embrasse super bien, Blaine sait se battre alors, j'préfère passer mon tour." Dit soudain Puck.

"J'aimerais bien moi ... J'suis sûr qu'il a des lèvres très douces .."

"Je confirme." Affirma Puck en souriant. Par contre, les poings de Blaine sont très durs ..."

"Je prends le risque, j'ai vraiment envie de goûter."

"J'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'intéresserait ..." Dit Quinn, surprise.

"J'ai envie de tester."

"Comme ça, c'est réglé." Termina Santana en souriant. Rachel recommença son monologue sur ses chansons mais personne n'y prêta attention, occupés à penser à Kurt et Blaine.

Lorsque Blaine et Kurt entrèrent dans le bar, Blaine eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de sortir. Kurt l'en empêcha, ne comprenant pas et le tira jusqu'au comptoir pour passer la commande. Le garçon comprit le geste de son ami lorsqu'il chercha une table et qu'il aperçut le groupe de jeunes gens qui occupait une table dans le fond.

"On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux." Proposa-t-il à Blaine.

"Non, c'est bon ... On a qu'à se mettre là." Répondit le Warbler en désignant une table. Ils ne nous verront peut-être pas .."

Kurt acquiesca et s'assit à la table, en face du bouclé, qui était dos aux New Directions. À la table du fond, Puck s'agita soudainement.

"Hey ! Vous voyez qui je vois ?!"

Les New Directions regardèrent en direction de l'entrée et se tournèrent vers le garçon à crête.

"C'est pas le bon moment pour lancer l'opération "Poussage à bout" ?" Demanda celui-ci.

"C'est quoi ce nom ? Je suis sûre que ça n'existe même pas "Poussage" ..."

"On s'en fout Berry ! On y va !" Lança Santana.

Celle-ci se leva avec Puck et ils se dirigèrent vers une table à l'entrée, sous les regards des New Directions. Kurt et Blaine discutaient lorsqu'une voix les interpella.

"Hé hé ... Ça fait quoi ? 15 minutes ? Je te manquais à ce point Hummel ? Un baiser et tu peux plus te passer de moi ?" Ricana Puck.

"Ça te suffit pas une dent cassée ? Tu veux que je te refasse toute ta dentition ?" menaça Blaine.

"Tu crois me faire peur ? T'as des choses à apprendre en matière de menaces, Anderson ..."

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de Puck, les poings serrés.

"Blaine !" s'exclama Kurt. Heureusement que tu devais t'excuser la prochaine fois que tu le verrais !"

"T'as vu comment il te parle ?" se défendit le Warbler en regardant le châtain.

"Justement, c'est à moi qu'il parle. Pas à toi." répondit celui-ci.

Blaine s'affala sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur.

"T'as raison Warbler, écoute ton petit-copain." ricana le garçon à crête.

"Là, c'est à moi qu'il parle. Je peux le frapper là ?" s'énerva le bouclé.

"Blaine ..." soupira Kurt. Pourquoi tu t'énerve pour ça ? C'est ridicule."

"Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" S'impatienta le Warbler, en regardant Puck, l'air menaçant.

"Oh, on dérange peut-être ? Tu voulais rester avec Kurt pour l'emballer tranquillement ... Ah mais non ! T'es trop coincé pour ça." continua le guitariste.

"C'est quoi ton problème avec moi à la fin ?"

"Tu m'as explosé ma dent."

"Je suis désolé pour ta dent, OK ? Tu me lâche maintenant."

Puck ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Santana lui écrasa le pied pour l'empêcher de parler.

"En fait, on venait vous inviter à une petite fête qu'on fait demain soir. Ça vous dit ?" Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

"Pourquoi vous organisez une fête ?" demanda Kurt. Et pourquoi vous nous invitez tous les deux ?"

"En fait, Puck voulait s'excuser." répondit Santana avec un grand sourire.

"Pardon ?!" s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en même temps.

"Bien sûr, il se sent mal." répondit la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle en écrasant à nouveau le pied de Puck.

"Aïe ! Euh ouais, ouais, j'voulais m'excuser. Désolé mec ..." Dit celui-ci.

Blaine leva un sourcil, sceptique.

"Et vous organisez une fête pour ça ?" s'étonna Kurt.

"Entre autres."

"Pourquoi c'est chez toi si c'est Puck qui veut s'excuser ?" insista le châtain.

"Ma maison est plus grande et on sera seuls. Bon, vous venez ou pas ?" s'impatienta Santana mais souriant encore. Kurt se méfia du ton de la jeune fille mais accepta l'invitation. Blaine regarda le châtain et aquiesca également lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Super. Rendez-vous chez moi demain à 20H alors." dit Santana en souriant. Puck grogna quelque chose mais suivit la latina lorsque celle-ci lui ordonna de venir et ils retournèrent avec les New Directions à la table du fond. Kurt fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaine qui l'admirait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu trouve pas ça bizarre le ton de Santana ? Et le fait que Puck n'ait rien dit quand elle t'as invité ? Et même, tout simplement, qu'elle t'ait invité ? J'veux dire, tu te bats avec Puck et un quart d'heure après, tu est invité à une soirée ..."

"Te vexe pas mais tes amis sont tellement étranges que j'essaye même pas de comprendre ..." répondit Blaine en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Kurt hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir. Le bouclé profita de son absence pour le contempler mais quelqu'un cria.

"Hey Hummel, fais gaffe, Warbler est en train de te bouffer des yeux !"

Kurt sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Blaine, qui rougit, fusilla Puck du regard et baissa les yeux. Le châtain regarda ensuite le garçon à la crête qui fit un clin d'oeil à Santana. Kurt équarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit cette dernière lever un pouce en direction de Puck. Blaine vit le regard de Kurt et se retourna. Il vit alors Puck faire des clins d'oeil suggestifs à Kurt, ayant remarqué que le bouclé le regardait. Celui-ci retourna vivement la tête, ce qui fit craquer son cou, et tenta de se calmer.

"Je dois y aller." Déclara-t-il brusquement en se levant, ce qui étonna Kurt.

"Mais ... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai ... Des exercices à terminer." répondit-il. Le châtain le regarda, suspicieux puis se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard interrogatif vers les New Directions et vit Mercedes lui sourire. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ses amis mais cela l'inquiétait.

"Tu peux me ramener s'il te plaît ? Je reste à Dalton ce soir."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Blaine en lui offrant son plus grand sourire. Les deux garçons sortirent du bar et rentrèrent à leur lycée, pendant que les New Directions riaient entre eux et Puck se félicita.

"J'ai trop géré. Je peux vous dire que demain soir, on aura un nouveau couple."

"Comment ça, TU as trop géré ? Je te rappelle que t'as failli créer une autre baston. C'est moi qui ai géré." Se vanta Santana.

"C'est peut-être toi qui les as invités, mais t'étais pas franchement crédible en gentille fille qui propose une fête pour détendre l'atmosphère." répliqua le jeune homme. En plus, t'as failli tout faire foirer. Sérieux, c'était quoi ton excuse pourrie ?"

"En tout cas, ils viennent." Répondit la Latina qui s'agacait .

"Ouais mais j'aurais géré tout seul." insista Puck.

"Arrête tes conneries, sans moi, t'aurais été viré du bar parce que tu te serais battu."

Les New Directions levèrent les yeux au ciel puis finirent leurs boissons en écoutant leurs amis se disputer.

Blaine et Kurt discutaient de la dernière couverture de Vogue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Dalton Academy. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le bâtiment, qu'un Wes très excité les attrapa par les bras et les emmena dans la salle de répétition, où tous les Warblers étaient assis en cercle sur le sol. Wes obligea Kurt et Blaine à s'asseoir avant de se mettre en tailleur aux côtés de David.

"C'est quoi ce bleu Kurt ?" Demanda soudain Nick. Tu t'es battu ?"

"Quoi ? Notre petit Kurt se bat ? Faudra me prévenir la prochaine fois !" S'exclama Wes en se retournant vivement vers le châtain.

Les Warblers levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant que Kurt ne réponde.

"C'est rien, je me suis juste pris un poing dans la tête. Et non, je ne me suis pas battu, Wes."

"Qui t'as frappé ? Et pourquoi ? C'est pas un homophobe hein ?" Insista Jeff.

"Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est que Puck. Il se battait et je me suis mis devant au mauvais moment. C'est tout." Continua Kurt, espérant que ses explications suffiraient.

"Avec qui il se battait ? Et pourquoi il se battait ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu t'es mis devant ?" Demanda David.

Kurt lança un regard désespéré à Blaine.

"Il se battait contre moi." Soupira celui-ci.

"Pourquoi ?" demandèrent Wes et Nick en même temps.

"Parce que Puck a embrassé Kurt." Répondit Blaine.

"Ah, je comprends mieux ..." Dit Wes, un sourire en coin.

"Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il m'avait mal parlé ?" S'étonna Kurt. Blaine rougit légèrement tandis que les Warblers se souriaient entre eux.

"Bon, Wes, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? Tu vas nous faire faire une séance de spiritisme ?" Demanda Blaine après quelques secondes, changeant de sujet.

"Non, pas de spiritisme ce soir. Plus tard." Répondit Wes, souriant en remarquant la tentative de Blaine.

"J'espère que tu ne nous a pas kidnappés pour un action-vérité ?" Se méfia Kurt. Pour toute réponse, Wes fit son plus grand sourire, ce qui fit soupirer les Warblers.

"Bon, je commence." Décida Nick. Jeff, action ou vérité ?"

"Action." Répondit tout de suite le blond.

"Bien. Embrasse-moi." Sourit Nick. Jeff ne se fit pas prier et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami.

"Hey ! C'est pas juste ! Y a pas le droit de faire ça !" S'écria Wes.

"Pourquoi ? Il a dit action, je lui ai donné une action." Répondit malicieusement Nick en serrant la taille de son blond, assis sur ses genoux.

"Comme si vous aviez besoin d'une excuse pour vous embrasser ..." Grommela Wes en croisant les bras.

"Bon, à moi." Déclara Jeff en rigolant.

"David, action ou vérité ?"

"Action." Répondit le Warbler après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le blond fit un sourire cruel à son ami et regarda autour de lui.

"Embrasse Wes." David soupira mais s'exécuta et embrassa rapidement le Warbler.

"Satisfait ?"

"Pas vraiment mais je m'en contenterais." Sourit Jeff.

"Bon, à moi." Continua David. Nick ?"

"Action."

"Ça faisais longtemps qu'on avait pas eu autant d'actions à suivre .." Commenta Wes.

"On s'en fiche. Embrasse Kurt." Déclara David, en souriant.

"Quoi ?!" S'exclamèrent Jeff et Blaine au même moment, attirant les regards sur le brun, qui toussota légèrement et baissa les yeux.

"Vengeance." Dit David, en tirant la langue à Jeff, détournant l'attention de Blaine par la même occasion.

"C'est cruel." Dit le blond, feignant de bouder.

"T'inquiète pas, t'es le seul que j'ai envie embrasser." Murmura Nick à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

"J'espère bien." Répondit celui-ci en posant ses lèvres sur la joue du brun.

"On joue à action ou vérité ou embrasse untel ? Parce que trois baisers en trois tours, ça fait beaucoup." Dit Kurt.

"N'essaye pas, t'y échapperas pas." Sourit David. Kurt soupira puis Nick s'approcha et l'embrassa, trop longuement au goût de Jeff qui poussa soudain Kurt. "Désolé, mais il est à moi." Déclara le blond en serrant possessivement Nick dans ses bras.

"Je te le laisse, je suis pas intéressé." Répondit Kurt en rigolant. Mais ça aurait été sympa de pas me pousser, je crois que j'ai un bleu à l'épaule maintenant." Continua le châtain, grimaçant en se touchant l'épaule.

"Mince, désolé." S'excusa le blond.

"T'inquiète pas, c'est rien." Sourit Kurt.

"Attends, fais voir." Dit Jeff en s'approchant de Kurt.

"Le touche pas !" Cria Blaine en poussant le blond, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Tu l'as déjà assez blessé !"

Tous les Warblers regardèrent Blaine d'un air choqué et plus personne ne fit un geste. Blaine se leva et partit rageusement vers sa chambre. Les garçons ne firent rien pendant quelques secondes puis Nick prit Jeff dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?" Demanda soudain David.

"Blaine a pété un câble ..." Répondit lentement Wes, encore sous le choc.

"Pourquoi il a poussé mon homme ?" Interrogea Nick. Les Warblers haussèrent les épaules et regardèrent Kurt.

"Quoi ? Je sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça moi." Dit celui-ci.

"C'est pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça." Déclara Jeff.

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi selon toi ?"

"Il est amoureux." Répondit simplement le Warbler en s'installant confortablement sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Les garçons se tournèrent vers le blond, surpris.

"Quoi ? Ça vous étonne ? J'ai poussé Kurt parce qu'il embrassait Nick, Blaine m'a poussé parce que j'ai poussé Kurt." Expliqua-t-il.

"Techniquement, c'est Nick qui m'embrassait." Répondit Kurt après quelques secondes. Et Blaine n'est pas amoureux de moi."

"Tu vois une autre explication ?"

"C'est pas parce qu'il t'a poussé qu'il m'aime."

"Bien sûr que si." Soupira Jeff. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, il s'est battu parce que quelqu'un t'as embrassé."

"Il s'est battu parce qu'on m'avait mal parlé. Et il t'a poussé pour éviter que tu me blesse. C'est tout." Dit Kurt en commençant à s'énerver.

"Très bien. Nie autant que tu veux. Mais tu sais aussi bien que nous tous que je dis vrai." Termina Jeff avant de se lever et de partir, accompagné de Nick. Kurt soupira puis se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaine. Arrivé devant, il avança sa main pour frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Blaine, ce qui fit sursauter Kurt.

"Oh, excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur." Dit le bouclé en attrapant le bras du châtain.

"T'inquiète pas. Sourit Kurt. Où est-ce que tu allais ?"

"M'excuser auprès de Jeff, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris .." Répondit doucement Blaine.

"J'avoue que je sais pas non plus ... Personne ne sait en fait."

"J'ai honte ..." Murmura le brun en baissant la tête.

"Hey. T'inquiète pas, il t'en veux pas." Dit doucement Kurt en soulevant le menton de Blaine. Celui-ci sourit et rougit au contact, ce qui fit rire Kurt, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jeff, le chatain à ses côtés. Il frappa puis, n'obtenant pas de réponses, ouvrit la porte, pour trouver Nick allongé sous Jeff, qui l'embrassait passionnément.

"OK, je vous laisse." Dit rapidement Kurt en sortant dans le couloir tandis que Nick repoussait gentiment son petit-ami. Jeff regarda en direction de la porte et lança son pire regard noir à Blaine.

"Hum ... Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir poussé .." Dit timidement celui-ci.

"T'es pardonné si tu me laisse peloter mon petit-ami tranquillement." Répondit rapidement le blond. Blaine retint son rire et repartit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna à sa chambre avec Kurt, qui lui proposa de passer la nuit à regarder des films. Le bouclé accepta avec joie et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà ^^'**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi non ^^'**

**Bref. A bientôt =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens :)**

**J'ai réussi à finir d'écrire ça, même si je trouve la fin nulle ... Mais j'en avais marre ^^**

**Bref.**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir =)**

**PeachCriss : Merci, ça fait plaisir :D Pour Blaine qui avoue ses sentiments .. J'dirais rien =p**

**Lo : Ah ah, merci pour la review =) Ça me fait très plaisir =) J'suis contente que tu aime et que ça te fasse rire =)**

**Vicky-x3 : Contente que tu aime =) Pour le ND qui va embrasser Kurt, bah .. Tu verras quoi =p Et j'vais essayer de faire une fois par semaine pour publier mais j'promets rien ^^' J'espère que la fête va pas te décevoir ^^**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'aime vraiment pas la fin -'**

Le lendemain, Kurt avait rendez-vous avec Mercedes. Il se leva donc de bonne heure et partit rejoindre son amie au centre commercial. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami, Mercedes se précipita vers lui et le salua.

"Kurt ! J'ai vu une tenue absolument SU-BLI-ME ! Et un sac A-DO-RABLE ! Et j'ai plein de questions à te poser." déclara-t-elle d'un trait.

"OK .. Bonjour Mercedes." répondit le châtain en souriant. D'accord, tu vas me montrer ça. Et pose-moi tes questions, je verrais si je réponds."

Tout en se dirigeant vers un magasin, le bras sous celui de son ami, Mercedes continua à discuter, d'un ton enjoué.

"Comment ça, tu vas voir si tu réponds ? Tu vas répondre c'est tout." rigola la jeune fille.

"Je verrais." soupira Kurt, avant de sourire à son tour. Les deux amis entrèrent dans le magasin repéré par Mercedes et celle-ci commença son interrogatoire.

"Bien. Alors déjà, que penses tu de cette tenue ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Ensuite, est-ce que Blaine t'a dit qu'il t'aime ?"

"Cette tenue est sublime mais tu devrais mettre ce T-shirt vert au lieu du noir. Ensuite, non Blaine ne m'a pas dit ça. Et franchement, arrêtez de vous faire des films, d'accord ? On ne sort pas ensembles, et on ne sera jamais en couple. C'est clair ?" répondit Kurt.

"Merci, tu gère. Dit Mercedes en souriant. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vois bien que Blaine est dingue de toi." continua la jeune fille.

"Écoute, il a frappé Puck parce qu'il m'a mal parlé, d'accord. Mais ça s'arrête là, OK ?" répondit le Warbler, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, pourquoi tu le nie ?" insista Mercedes.

"Mercedes, je t'adore, mais là tu m'énerve alors si tu veux pas gâcher notre journée, change de sujet."

Mercedes soupira mais acquiesca. Les deux amis continuèrent leur shopping tout l'après-midi mais Kurt rentra se préparer à 17H. Il passa prendre Blaine à 19H30 et ils se rendirent chez Santana. Arrivés chez la jeune fille, Kurt frappa et la latina ouvrit.

"Hey, les mecs, ça va ? Il manquait plus que vous." dit la jeune fille en souriant, l'air déjà ivre.

"Salut Santana. Me dit pas que t'es déjà bourrée ?" répondit Kurt en entrant.

"Mais pas du tout ... Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu ... On s'en fiche, venez."

Les deux garçons suivirent Santana dans le sous-sol de celle-ci. Ils dirent rapidement bonjour aux New Directions et Puck leur apporta des bières.

"Hey toi. Comment tu vas ? Je t'ai pas trop manqué depuis hier ?" dit Puck à Kurt, avec le même air que Santana et souriant bêtement.

"Bonjour Puck. Répondit Kurt, l'air légèrement dégoûté par l'odeur de Puck, ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à m'occuper."

"Ouais ... Je te demande même pas comment hein ..." répondit Puck en faisant un clin d'oeil à Kurt. Blaine toussota et décida de s'éloigner pour ne pas frapper le garçon à crête. Kurt soupira et se dirigea vers Rachel et Mercedes pour discuter avec elles. Il ne vit pas Santana faire un petit signe à Finn qui s'occupait de la musique. Celui-ci mit soudain un slow et le châtain vit les couples se former. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Finn, Santana et Tina se mettre avec Rachel, Brittany et Mike mais fut légèrement surpris quand Quinn et Puck commencèrent à s'enlacer. Il entendit Mercedes refuser l'offre de Sam de danser et vit Blaine s'approcher de lui. Mais Sam arriva avant lui, attrapa Kurt par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Le brun s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le geste de Sam et Kurt fut aussi surpris que son ami quand le blond posa leurs bières et l'enlaça doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" dit Kurt à l'oreille de son ami.

"Mercedes veut pas danser." répondit simplement Sam en haussant les épaules.

"Et c'est pour ça que moi je dois danser avec toi ?"

"Tu voulais que je danse avec qui d'autre ?" demanda le blond.

"J'en sais rien ... Mais tu sais que c'est pas obligé de danser aussi ?" répondit Kurt.

"Je sais mais j'avais envie." sourit Sam.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais envie ?" répondit Kurt en souriant légèrement.

"Si t'avais pas voulu, tu m'aurais déjà laissé tomber." dit Sam en souriant.

Kurt sourit devant la réponse de son ami et ils continuèrent de tourner. Soudain Sam descendit ses mains et Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux. Lorsqu'il tenta de se retirer, Sam le serra plus contre lui et il s'approcha du visage de Kurt. Celui-ci commença à paniquer.

"Relax, de quoi t'as peur ?" murmura Sam.

"De Mercedes, ta petite-amie, tu te souviens ?"

"T'inquiète pas, elle en saura rien." sourit le blond.

"Exact, elle ne saura rien parce qu'il n'y aura rien à savoir. Parce qu'il ne va rien se passer." décida Kurt, en tentant de se décrocher de l'emprise de Sam.

Mercedes assistait à la scène et souriait. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil furtifs à Blaine et son sourire d'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit le Warbler tenter de ne pas serrer les poings, en vain. Blaine ne lâchait pas Sam et Kurt du regard et serrait les dents. Il tourna soudain la tête vers Mercedes et remarqua son sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ta tête." ricana Mercedes.

"On peut savoir ce qu'elle a ma tête ?" se vexa Blaine.

"Tu devrais te voir ... Faut se détendre hein." répondit la jeune fille, toujours souriante.

"Et tu fais rien quand tu vois ton petit-ami aussi proche d'un autre ?"

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai rien à craindre. Mais tu peux les séparer si t'as trop peur pour ton petit-ami." répondit malicieusement Mercedes.

"Kurt n'est pas mon petit-ami."

Mercedes ne dit rien mais ricana doucement. Blaine reporta son attention sur Sam et Kurt et il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol. Il entendit les New Directions rire et siffler.

"Ouais ! T'es un vrai allumeur Kurt !" cria Santana.

Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire quand Sam l'avait embrassé. Il ne réalisa la situation que lorsque Sam se détacha brutalement de lui et qu'il tomba lourdement au sol.

"Tiens .. Au moins maintenant j'ai la preuve que c'est pas contre moi que Warbler est en colère." déclara Puck en souriant.

"Non, c'est contre les gens qui s'approchent trop de Kurt." continua Santana en riant.

Le châtain vit Blaine regarder Sam avec un regard noir et vit Mercedes se précipiter sur son petit-ami. Il allait s'éloigner, s'attendant à une scène d'hystérie de son amie mais celle-ci demanda seulement à son petit-ami s'il allait bien. Sam la rassura en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ?" demanda-t-il à Blaine, l'air furieux.

"Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kurt ?" répondit-il avec le même ton que le blond.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si c'était ton petit-ami. Et j'avais envie de tester, vu que ça a plu à Puck." nargua Sam.

"Kurt n'est pas une expérience." s'énerva Blaine, en se jetant sur Sam. Il le frappa à l'estomac et le blond se plia en deux avant de lancer son poing sur le menton du Warbler. Celui-ci voulut répondre mais Kurt l'attrapa par la taille, tandis que Mercedes tenait Sam. La jeune fille emmena son petit-ami loin du brun, qui rougit au contact de Kurt. Le châtain relâcha son ami une fois Sam parti et ils prirent un siège. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes, gênés.

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?" Demanda Kurt, brisant le silence. Pourquoi t'as frappé Sam ?"

"Il .. T'as mal parlé ?" Hésita le Warbler.

"Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'a pas mal parlé. Alors pourquoi ?"

"Il t'a embrassé sans ta permission." Répondit timidement le brun.

Kurt soupira.

"Oui mais c'est mon problème. Pourquoi tu t'énerve dès qu'on me touche ? Tu t'es battu avec Puck et Sam parce qu'ils m'ont embrassé et t'as poussé Jeff parce qu'il m'a poussé. Tu m'explique en quoi ça te concerne ?"

Blaine prit un profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Rachel attrapa le bras de Kurt et le força à danser avec lui. Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement et admira Kurt pendant qu'il dansait. Quelques minutes après, il revint auprès de Blaine, transpirant légèrement et termina sa bouteille de bière, avant d'en prendre une autre. Il fut rapidement ivre et repartit danser, avec Puck cette fois, qui le collait des très près, aussi ivre que le chatain. Blaine les regardait, furieux et fixait Puck. Celui-ci regarda le Warbler, le vit le fusiller du regard et attrapa la taille de Kurt pour le coller contre lui, sans lâcher Blaine des yeux. Le brun se leva, se dirigea vers les deux garçons et décolla Puck de Kurt pour prendre sa place. Le chatain sourit à son ami. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Kurt et Blaine dansaient ensembles, Santana se dirigea vers son ordinateur et mit un autre slow. Kurt sourit, se colla contre le brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse mais le cacha et posa ses mains dans le dos de Kurt. Ce dernier releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard et rencontra le regard de Blaine. Il avança son visage de celui du brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Warbler ne réagit que lorsque Kurt se détacha de lui. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tous les New Directions sourirent discrètement.

"Euh .. Pourquoi il embrasse mon frère lui ?" Demanda soudain Finn.

"Mais tu peux pas juste te la fermer ? Franchement, ça faisait du bien de pas entendre de conneries." Dit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu vas laisser mon petit-ami tranquille ?!" s'ecria Rachel.

"Pourquoi tu me parles toi ?! J'ai pas envie de t'entendre !" s'énerva la latina.

"Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ?" demanda gentiment Brittany.

"Elle m'exaspère à toujours défendre son abruti de petit-copain qui dit que de la merde !"

"Tu te prends pour qui à me parler comme ça à la fin ?! Parce que tu es populaire, tu te crois tout permis ? Mais sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu l'es que tu as tous les droits ! Alors, tu vas te calmer et me parler mieux que ça, c'est clair ?!" s'emporta Rachel.

"Et toi tu te prends pour qui ? T'arrête jamais de parler et tu énerve tout le monde ! Alors, certes c'est moi qui t'envoie bouler mais si c'était pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait parce que tu gonfle tout le monde !"

"Tu sais que tu peux aussi me dire gentiment que je te gonfle, t'es pas obligée de m'insulter à longueur de temps ! Ah mais non ! J'avais oublié qu'en grande salope, tu sais parler que comme ça !" continua Rachel.

"Là, tu m'as cherchée, tu vas me trouver !" s'écria Santana avant de se jeter sur la brune et de la frapper.

Rachel tomba sur le dos, avec Santana au-dessus d'elle et tenta de la frapper. Elle inversa les rôles et se retrouva au-dessus de la jeune hispanique. Elle la frappa au visage mais la latina la griffa. Elles continuèrent de se battre pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les New Directions réagissent. Puck riait tandis que Finn s'avança pour séparer sa petite-amie de Santana mais se prit un coup par Rachel dans le ventre. Quinn tenta de s'avancer à son tour mais Finn s'écrasa sur elle et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Quinn poussa un cri et tenta de pousser le garçon. Rachel donna un coup dans le ventre de Santana et celle-ci fit tomber la brune en lui donnant un coup dans les jambes. Brittany tenta d'attirer Santana vers elle mais Rachel lui envoya son poing dans le visage. Brittany tomba sur le sol, entraînant Kurt avec elle. Ils se cognèrent tous les deux contre la table basse, qui se renversa, et Blaine se précipita vers Kurt, tandis que Santana s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa blonde.

**Voilà, comme j'ai dis, je trouve la fin très nulle ... Enfin. J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**A bientôt =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens :)**

**Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews =)**

**Atika : Meuf, t'es vraiment grave =p Mais au moins, on se marre bien =p [Tu parle, un rien te fait rire] Ta gueule, James. Ils étaient pas censés rester au placard eux ? [Je t'entends] Sans blague -' Bref. J'ai même pas fait mes maths .. J'comprends rien -' M'enfin. T'as vu, je mets la suite, j'vais pas mourir =p [Ca reste à voir...] Mais quoi toi ?! Bref. Merci pour tes reviews de malade =p**

**Vicky-x3 : Merci pour la review =) Donc, pour Kurt et Britt .. Tu verras =p MDR, contente que ça soit ton plaisir de la semaine =p J'suis pas sûre que j'pourrais toujours poster le lundi après par contre ..**

**Donc, mes parents ont prévu de me prendre mon ordi et mon portable le soir (Les enfoirés) donc j'pourrais peut-être plus poster une fois par semaine, et j'posterais plus le mercredi j'pense ...**

**Ah ! Tant que j'y pense. Si vous aimez Harry Potter et/ou Esprits Criminels (Même si vous aimez pas en fait), allez lire Vivre ou Mourir et Histoires de Famille, d'Aatika, c'est vraiment génial =) [Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la pub, ça ?] Ta gueule James, je sais ^^'**

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est bâclé (En même temps, le portable qui s'éteint avant que je sauvegarde, les boules -') mais bon .. **

Ils se cognèrent tous les deux contre la table basse, qui se renversa, et Blaine se précipita vers Kurt, tandis que Santana s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa blonde. "Mais ça va pas ? J'espère pour toi que Kurt n'a rien !" S'écria le Warbler sur Rachel, qui se sentait coupable.

Il caressait les cheveux du châtain, avec une main, ayant posé la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux, l'autre main tenant celle de l'autre garçon. Puck souriait discrètement. Lorsque Blaine le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris toi ? Kurt est peut-être blessé et ça te fait rire ?"

"Relax mon gars, j'suis sûr qu'il a rien. Se moqua le concerné. Tu veux que je le réveille d'un baiser comme dans la Belle au Bois Dormant peut-être ? Ou tu veux le faire ?"

"T'approche pas de lui." S'énerva le Warbler.

"Sinon quoi ?" Défia Puck en s'avançant vers les deux garçons.

"Tu veux encore te battre ?"

"Tu me fais toujours pas peur."

Blaine allait reposer la tête de Kurt au sol, lorsque celui-ci gémit faiblement en remuant.

"Hey, ça va ?" Demanda doucement le brun, toute trace de colère envolée.

"Hum .. J'ai un peu mal à la tête ..." Répondit le châtain en se redressant et se touchant l'arrière du crâne, l'autre main toujours dans celle de son ami.

"Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas." Rassura Blaine.

"Hummel, t'abuse. T'aurais pu attendre que ton hobbit se prenne pour ton prince et te réveille d'un baiser." S'amusa Puck. Surtout que vous avez eu l'air d'aimer tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez le faire sur place."

"Excuse-moi ... De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Kurt, visiblement perdu.

"Non ? Tu te rappelle pas ?" S'exclama le garçon à crête.

"Apparemment non, me rappeler de quoi ?"

"Te rappeler que t'as attaqué la bouche de ton meilleur ami."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" S'inquiéta le châtain.

"Kurt, tu as embrassé Blaine." Dit calmement Quinn.

"Oh mon Dieu .. Non ? Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai .. Dites-moi que j'ai pas fait ça ? Blaine, c'est vrai ?"

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, blessé que Kurt n'ait jamais voulu l'embrasser.

"Oh mon Dieu .." Continua le châtain, la tête dans les mains.

"Hummel a jamais voulu embrasser Warbler ! C'est encore plus gênant que ce que je pensais." Rigola Puck.

Kurt releva soudain la tête et lança un regard noir à son ami.

"J'ai jamais dis ça, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Donc tu voulais embrasser ton hobbit ?" Insista le guitariste.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de tourner la tête vers Brittany et Santana.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Elle va bien ?" Demanda-t-il en se précipitant à côté de son amie.

Santana était toujours accroupie à la gauche de sa petite-amie, étrangement silencieuse.

"Je ne sais pas ... Elle n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure." Dit-elle doucement, en commençant à sangloter, prenant les New Directions par surprise. Ils furent encore plus surpris de voir leur amie pleurer contre le torse de Kurt, qui avait pris la latina dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore appelé l'ambulance ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

Quinn prit son téléphone, fit le numéro des urgences et expliqua la situation. Elle remercia son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. Les New Directions ne dirent rien en attendant l'ambulance. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était les sanglots de l'hispanique. Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, Santana et Kurt montèrent avec Brittany. Santana parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa blonde seule et Kurt, parce que la latina avait besoin de lui. Finn, Rachel, Artie, Mike et Tina prirent la voiture du plus grand, tandis que Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Sam et Mercedes prirent celle du Warbler.

Dans la voiture de Finn, le silence régnait. Finn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne comprenait jamais rien, alors il n'essayait pas de comprendre. Rachel ne disait rien. Elle se sentait coupable. Tout était sa faute. C'était elle qui avait frappé Brittany. Si elle était gravement blessée, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tina, Mike et Artie étaient inquiets. Pour Brittany mais aussi pour Rachel. C'était mauvais signe lorsque la Diva ne parlait pas. Ils savaient qu'elle s'en voulait mais ne savaient pas comment la rassurer, alors ils ne disaient rien.

Dans la voiture de Blaine en revanche, tout le monde parlait.

"Bon, Blaine, maintenant que tu vas officialiser avec Kurt, il faut que je t'explique quelques trucs." Déclara Mercedes.

"Je ne vais rien officialiser avec Kurt." Répondit le concerné, concentré sur la route.

"Bien sûr que si. Donc, tu blesse Kurt, physiquement ou pas, tu auras affaire à nous tous." Continua la noire.

"Ouais, tu fais du mal à notre Kurt, on te défonce."

"Noah ! Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais dans l'idée, c'est ça." Reprit Quinn.

"C'est simple, tu fais souffrir Kurt, tu souffriras bien plus." Termina Sam.

"J'ai compris. Et j'ai aucune intention de le faire souffrir. Mais je le répète, Kurt et moi n'allons rien officialiser. Vous avez bien vu, il ne voulait même pas m'embrasser." Dit tristement Blaine à la dernière phrase.

"Que tu crois, très cher, que tu crois ..." Sourit Mercedes.

Personne n'ajouta rien après cela.

Dans l'ambulance, Kurt tenait toujours Santana dans ses bras. Celle-ci tenait la main de Brittany et pleurait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui murmurait des mots rassurants dans l'oreille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Santana et Kurt descendirent du véhicule, toujours dans la même position. Les New Directions arrivèrent quelques secondes après eux et se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Blaine eut un élan de jalousie en voyant Santana assise sur les genoux de Kurt, la tête dans les épaules et les bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme tenait son amie par la taille et lui embrassait la joue pour la calmer, ce qui avait l'air efficace.

"Hey, ça va ?" Demanda doucement Puck, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

"Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? Franchement ?" Répondit froidement la latina, sans même lever la tête.

"Désolé, c'était idiot .. Où est Britt ?"

"Ils l'ont emmenée dans une salle .. Ils nous ont juste dit d'attendre ici."

Puck acquiesca et s'assit sur la chaise à droite de Kurt et Santana. Quinn vint s'installer sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon à la crête embrassa ses cheveux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Sam et Mercedes, ainsi que Finn et Rachel et Mike et Tina firent de même. Blaine prit le dernier siège et réfléchit aux mots de Mercedes. Au bout d'une heure, Santana s'était finalement endormie sur l'épaule de Kurt. Les New Directions décidèrent de descendre acheter des boissons et laissèrent Santana, Blaine et Kurt seuls. Ils restèrent silencieux, gênés. Puis la latina se réveilla. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sur Kurt. Puis elle vit que les autres étaient partis. Elle enlaça le châtain et le remercia, puis sortit pour rejoindre les New Directions.

"Ça va toi ?" Demanda Blaine après quelques secondes.

"J'ai les jambes engourdies mais ça va."

"Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu ?" Proposa son ami.

"J'aimerais bien mais un médecin peut arriver pour Brittany."

Santana arriva à ce moment et se rassit, sur un siège à gauche de Kurt cette fois.

"Vous pouvez sortir si vous voulez, j'attends là." Proposa-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

"Merci Santana." Dit Kurt en embrassant la joue de la latina, avant de sortir avec Blaine.

Une fois dehors, le silence revint.

**Voilà =) **

**Perso, j'trouve encore la fin naze mais disons que si je voulais poster aujourd'hui, j'avais pas trop le choix ^^'**

**Bref.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**Hésitez pas à mettre des reviews hein, ça fait toujours plaisir =p**

**Et Vicky-x3, désolée, j'ai un peu fait le contraire =p**

**A plus =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les gens =)**

**J'mets la suite (Et accessoirement, dernier chapitre) aujourd'hui, parce que j'pourrais pas demain.**

**Bref. Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir =)**

**Vicky-x3 : MDR, ouais hein =p Moi aussi, j'adore les amitiés comme ça =) Pour les surprises ... J'suis pas trop sûre qu'y en ait =p Moi aussi, j'adore quand les ND protègent Kurt :') Merci pour toutes les reviews =)**

**Ouais, donc c'est le dernier chapitre. La fin est niaise et pourrie mais bon ... J'dis ça à chaque fois =p Mais là, c'est vrai ^^ **

**J'avais pas d'idées =)**

**Bref.**

Santana attendait dans le couloir, lorsque Rachel arriva. La brune s'assit sur le siège à la droite de la latina et commença à parler.

"Me frappe pas s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. Quoique je préférerais que tu me frappe ici plutôt qu'ailleurs, étant donné que j'aurais moins de chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, vu qu'on y est déjà, et j'aurais donc moins de risques de mourir pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital mais ..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Coupa la latina, légèrement amusée.

"Hum ouais ... Je suis venue pour m'excuser. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute." Répondit la brune, dans un murmure, baissant la tête. Si je ne t'avais pas provoquée, tu ne m'aurais pas frappée et je n'aurais pas tapé Brittany et elle ne serait pas là et je parle encore beaucoup trop et c'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputées et que Britt est là et ... Je suis désolée. Je ferais mieux de me taire." Termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Santana regardait Rachel sans rien dire. Puis elle la prit silencieusement dans ses bras, prenant la brune par surprise.

"T'y es pour rien, d'accord ?" Dit la latina, regardant son amie dans les yeux. Si je ne t'avais pas frappée, elle ne serait pas là. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui m'énerve trop vite."

"Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est en rien ta faute. C'est pas toi qui l'as frappée. C'est moi."

"C'est moi qui .."

"Oh s'il-vous-plaît ! C'est la faute de personne d'accord ? Alors arrêtez de vous accuser." Dit soudain Quinn en arrivant. Si on commence comme ça, ça peut aussi bien être ma faute pour ne pas vous avoir séparées."

"Mais c'est idiot. Ça peut pas être ta faute puisque tu ne t'es pas battue et tu n'as provoqué personne." Répondit Rachel.

"C'est ce que je dis. Ce n'est pas ma faute, comme ce n'est pas la vôtre. En plus, je suis sûre que Brittany n'a rien de grave." Rassura la blonde, en s'asseyant à côté de ses amies.

Les deux brunes ne dirent rien mais sourirent. Puck, Sam et Mercedes arrivèrent peu après et Quinn et Mercedes s'endormirent sur leurs petits-amis, alors que Santana et Rachel discutaient doucement.

Dehors, Kurt et Blaine s'étaient assis sur un banc, en silence. Kurt grelottait et avait ses bras autour de son corps pour se réchauffer. Blaine enleva son blazer et le mit autour des épaules du châtain, qui sursauta au contact. Il sourit timidement à son ami et le remercia.

"Tu vas pas avoir froid ?"

"T'inquiète pas pour moi." Répondit Blaine en tremblant légèrement.

"Tu tremble. T'as froid, Blaine. Reprends ta veste." Déclara le châtain, en enlevant le blazer de ses épaules et le tendant à son ami.

"Non, garde-là, j'ai pas si froid." Insista le Warbler.

"Blaine .. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi. Reprends-la." Insista le châtain.

"Je préfère que ce soit moi qui soit malade plutôt que toi. En plus, je ne tombe jamais malade."

"Très bien." Soupira Kurt. On verra ce que tu diras quand je devrais faire ton infirmière."

Blaine sourit en pensant à Kurt s'occupant de lui. Il tomberait malade, rien que pour avoir son ami à ses petits soins. Le silence revint. Soudain, le châtain prit le brun dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui, ce qui fit rougir furieusement Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda timidement celui-ci.

"J'ai pas envie que tu sois malade à cause de moi, alors je te réchauffe." Répondit simplement Kurt, en s'installant sur les genoux de son ami et posant tranquillement sa tête sur son épaule.

Le coeur de Blaine battait plus rapidement que jamais. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Tu crois que c'est grave pour Brittany ?" Demanda subitement celui-ci.

"Je ne pense pas, non. Ça va aller." Sourit le brun.

"J'espère que tu as raison." Répondit Kurt en rendant son sourire à son ami.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Puis le brun toussota et reprit la parole, très doucement.

"Hum .. C'est vrai que tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure ?" Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

"En fait si ... Je m'en suis rappelé après." Répondit le châtain, rougissant légèrement aussi.

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes.

"De toute façon, t'avais bu, je sais que c'était un accident." Reprit Blaine, de la tristesse dans la voix.

"Alors tu considère ça comme un accident ?"

"J'en sais rien … Qu'est-ce que c'était pour toi ?"

"C'était merveilleux." Répondit le châtain, avant de rougir rapidement et de baisser légèrement la tête.

Blaine ne put retenir le sourire qui s'étala sur tout son visage.

"C'était plus que ça pour moi." Dit-il, plus pour lui que pour son ami. Tu regrettes ?"

"Absolument pas." Affirma Kurt en levant la tête brutalement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine. Peut-être que ça va être bizarre entre nous mais je ne regretterais jamais ce baiser."

Blaine tenta, en vain, de cacher son sourire qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

"Pourquoi ce serait bizarre entre nous ?" Finit il par demander.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi." Soupira le châtain.

"Pas vraiment ... Explique-moi."

"Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ?"

"Dire quoi ?" Continua Blaine, perdu.

"Que je t'aime." Répondit Kurt, levant les yeux au ciel mais rougissant.

Le coeur de Blaine manqua un battement. Kurt l'aimait ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

"Hey, tu vas bien ? Je sais que c'est pas réciproque mais j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis quand même."

Blaine ne pouvait toujours pas parler alors il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Il attira Kurt contre lui et l'embrassa, posant ses mains sur ses joues. Le châtain, d'abord surpris, répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou du Warbler. Lorsque celui-ci rompit le baiser, il reprit son souffle et sourit avant de parler.

"Comment peux-tu penser que je ne t'aime pas ?"

"T'es magnifique et super sexy alors que moi j'suis ..." Commença le châtain.

"N'ose même pas finir cette phrase." L'interrompit le brun, avant de l'attirer dans un autre baiser.

"Et le fait que je frappe Sam et Puck, ça t'as pas fait douter ?" Continua-t-il.

"Je suppose que je voulais pas me faire de faux-espoirs." Répondit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine lui sourit à son tour puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, dans les bras de l'autre, avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensembles ?" Demanda-t-il timidement.

"J'espère bien." S'amusa Kurt.

Les deux garçons se sourirent avant de décider de retourner à l'intérieur. Main dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Quinn, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel endormies dans les bras de Puck, Sam, Mike et Finn, et Santana, toujours assise sur une chaise, inquiète.

"Hey, Santana. Rien de nouveau ?" Demanda doucement Kurt.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant la voix du châtain et soupira.

"Non, on ne sait toujours rien."

"Ça va aller, t'en fais pas." Sourit le garçon, avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent dans la même position que lors de leur arrivée. Santana se rassit sur les genoux de Kurt et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit à son petit-ami et lui montra le siège à sa gauche.

Après de longues minutes, un médecin arriva enfin. Santana serra inconsciemment la main de Kurt. L'homme rassura les New Directions en les informant que la blonde allait bien et se reposait dans une chambre. Il leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre, en précisant le nombre de personnes autorisées. Santana s'y précipita mais, arrivée devant la porte, s'arrêta. Elle observa le visage paisible de sa petite-amie et une larme coula. Elle était toujours aussi parfaite.

Kurt la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front. La latina le remercia et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'avança vers Brittany et l'embrassa sur le front, en dégagant les cheveux qui tombaient sur les yeux clos de la blonde. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle vit la latina à ses côtés .

"Hey. Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda la brune.

"Bizarre mais ça va. J'ai vu des lutins avec des robes toutes blanches. Ils disaient plein de choses que je comprenais pas ... Je pense qu'ils parlaient le lutin. Je pourrais apprendre le lutin ? S'il te plaît ?"

Santana sourit devant la réponse de sa petite-amie. Oui, elle allait bien.

"Bien sûr que tu pourras apprendre le lutin mon coeur." Répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

Brittany fit un grand sourire, auquel la brune répondit. Elle embrassa encore une fois sa blonde, avant que Quinn et Puck entrent, puis tous les autres.

Les New Directions rentrèrent chez eux, peu de temps après avoir vu Brittany. Seule Santana resta pour passer la nuit avec celle qu'elle aimait. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis, et embrassa Kurt pour le remercier encore une fois.

Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike et Artie prirent de nouveau la voiture du plus grand et Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Sam et Mercedes prirent celle du Warbler.

Dans la voiture de Finn, l'ambiance était très calme. Tina s'était endormie sur son petit-ami, Artie parlait doucement avec celui-ci et Finn et Rachel discutaient tranquillement.

Dans la voiture du Warbler, en revanche, la musique était mise et Mercedes, Quinn et Kurt parlaient entre eux, tandis que Puck et Sam s'amusaient. Blaine écoutait les conversations et participait de temps en temps, tout en échangeant des regards avec Kurt. Ce que Puck ne manqua pas.

"Hey ! Ça y est !" S'écria-t-il soudain.

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda le châtain.

"Toi et ton Warbler, vous êtes enfin ensembles ! Et n'essaye même pas de le nier, ça crève les yeux." Dit le guitariste, en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour contester. "Y a qu'à voir la façon dont vous vous bouffez des yeux."

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent en rougissant mais ne dirent rien, ce qui confirma les paroles de Puck.

"Oh, mon garçon a son premier petit-ami." Dit Mercedes, feignant de pleurer. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Kurt. Et Blaine, n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'as dit en venant." Termina-t-elle en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?" Se méfia le châtain.

"Oh rien." Sourit la noire.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?" Répéta le garçon, en regardant son petit-ami.

Le brun se tourna vers les New Directions et vit leurs regards noirs.

"Pas grand-chose. Juste que je ne devais pas te blesser sinon ils te vengeraient. En gros, si je te blesse, ils me frappent." Répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

"C'est pas vrai .. Je suis assez grand pour le taper tout seul s'il me blesse, vous savez ?" Dit Kurt, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Blaine fit une grimace en imaginant Kurt se venger, ce qui fit rire les New Directions. Le châtain prit la main de son petit-ami pour le rassurer et lui sourit.

"Oh c'est mignon .." Se moqua Puck.

Quinn lui frappa l'épaule et sourit devant les regards des deux Warblers.

Ceux-ci s'en fichaient, ils étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Kurt était à Blaine et Blaine à Kurt. Enfin.

**Voilà ^^'**

**Donc, je disais fin super niaise =p **

**M'enfin, fin niaise mais fin quand même =p**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**

**J'pense écrire un OS sur un passage du chapitre ... J'verrais =p**

**Review ? Ça fait plaisir =D**


End file.
